Haunted
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: When Sakura Haruno inherited a mansion from an unknown grandmother, she never expected to be played around with by ghosts!
1. Chapter 1: Seeing Is Believing

**OOOHHH~! I just keep coming up with new stories~! xD**

**Once again, I DON'T own Naruto! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _SEEING IS BELIEVING..._

_'Who the heck is this relative..?' _A pinkette thought, as she gazed at the paper in her hands.

**_Hello,_**

**_I just would like to say that I would like for my great-great-grandchild to inherit this mansion. Please give this to her once she's 18._**

_'Mom just gave it to me out of the blue...' _She thought. _'I don't get this! Why me? And why give this to when I'm eighteen? This grandmother of mine didn't even say her name...'_

Sakura shook her head and looked up at the incredible but old mansion in front of her. "Mom said it's my great-great-grandmother..." She said, then laughed. "Gee, she must be really ancient! I sure would have liked to meet her... And then there's THIS mansion which I've just been told recently to move and live here by myself!"

Sakura sighed and carried her heavy luggage.

_KNOCK KNOCK! _"Hello..?" Sakura called as nobody answered the door. "Huh, that's strange... There should be someone who's taking care of the house..."

As no answer came, she turned the knob. "Huh? It's open?" Sakura questioned, as she dragged her stuff and entered.

She looked around the big house. It looks old on the outside, but it actually looks new on the inside.

She went around to see that the house was well organized and clean. There was even food and drinks in the fridge. "Hm... Maybe there is someone who takes care of this place." Sakura said.

She went upstairs to her room. Her room was big, fitting two or three people. It has white floors and light yellow wallpapers. There was a walk-in closet on the side and a bathroom on the other side. There was also a balcony. On the middle was a bed. But it still doesn't have any sheets, blankets or pillows.

_'I'll fix my room later...' _Sakura thought. _'For now, I'll take a shower.'_

She dropped her bag to the floor and took out a red t-shirt and white shorts.

The bathroom was clean, too. It was weird, Sakura thought. She can't feel any other people in this house aside from herself. If that's so, then who was the one maintaining her home? _'Maybe it's ghosts?' _She thought, then laughed at herself. _'Silly... There's no such thing.'_

She shook the thought aside and turned the tap to hot water. She was just scrubbing her hair with shampoo when the water suddenly stopped pouring. "Odd..." She mumbled, then turned it back on.

This time, the water suddenly got cold. She yelped from the freezing water and quickly turned it back to hot. "What's happening..?" She said, then sighed. "Nevermind..."

When she was now scrubbing her body with soap, she flinched when something suddenly pinched her legs. "Ow!" Sakura exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

She looked around, but everything seems normal. She scowled and continued to scrub her body. _'What the hell is happening..?'_ She thought.

As she let the water pour down on her, she felt something poke her breasts. "Eep!" She exclaimed.

Immediately, she turned off the water and draped a towel over her body. She looked at everything with a glare, suspicious as to who or what touched her.

When she saw nothing, she sighed and putted on her clothes.

And when she looked at the mirror...

A man, floating above the floor was there.

* * *

**YEHEY! R & R PLEASEEEEEEE! xD**


	2. Chapter 2: Scared

**Hm... That's weird... Nobody has reviewed on Haunted yet :(**

**Anyways... Here's the second chappie :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: _SCARED...__  
_

"Waaah!" Sakura screamed, running away in terror.

_BANG!_ She slammed the bedroom door, her eyes wide open in shock.

"W-What the...hell was that..?" Sakura breathed, scared.

She stood up and opened the door as it creaked. Slowly, she went back to the bathroom and examined it.

"H-Hello..?" She called, looking around.

She let down her face. "Y-Yeah..." She mumbled. "It just might've been my imagination..."

So she went back to her room to change. She dropped her towel that's covering her body and putted on her underwear when she suddenly heard scratching noises from her wardrobe.

She stopped and looked at the direction where the noise have sounded. And slowly, she approached the closet.

Sakura putted her hand on the handle and closed her eyes, afraid. "One..." She counted. "Two... Three!" And with that, she quickly opened the closet.

But there was nothing there.

She stared at the dark closet, then laughed at herself. "Hahaha..." She chuckled. "Stupid me..."

But when she was backing away from the closet, a cold chill ran from her spine. She turned around and there she saw the same man who was in the bathroom, his feet untouching the ground, and him smirking.

"G-G-G..." Sakura stuttered, pointing a shaking finger at the man. "G-GHOST..!" Then quickly, she ran away.

But to her demise, there were more ghosts in the living room.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" She screamed, running around in circles.

Another chill ran up on her as she stared up at the ghosts. She was too afraid to even scream again, so she just looked up at them, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"You... Are Sakura Haruno, right?" One of the ghosts ask, his dark eyes piercing through her as Sakura just nodded her head in shock.

"As you can see, we are ghosts..." He explained. "And you are here today to make us living flesh again."

"W-Wait, what?!" Sakura exclaimed unbelievingly. "Just what the hell are you saying?! Is this a joke?! Who are you people, anyway!"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha..." He said. "And we are the Akatsuki."

* * *

**HOORAY FOR AKATSUKI! xD**


End file.
